


Anger and Revelations

by Aerotah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Monsters and Mana, Other, Pie, Tea, flirtyrobot, mnm, pance, pidgance, plance, seasalt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerotah/pseuds/Aerotah
Summary: Meklavar defends Pike, which leads to some news





	Anger and Revelations

Pike had never seen Meklavar enraged. Never. Sure, she's gotten mad at things before. But never was it the furious outraged type of anger he was witnessing right now.

They had been walking through the woods for miles before they came upon the town they were looking for. Meklavar had heard of something special there, and naturally Pike tagged along.

He started to notice though, that as they were walking through the town he was getting harsh glares.

He wasn't a stranger to those type of glares. He knew what they meant, and what words they brought.

 _"murderer."_ one would whisper, _"thief."_ coming soon after.

Normally he'd brush the accusations off with a flick of his tail and a twitch of his ears. He was used to them. But Meklavar was not.

His eyes flickered to her form walking in front of him when he heard the small scraping of metal against metal as she tensed up.

She heard the whispers too.

He was just about to tell her to ignore them when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

He turned his head, eyebrows furrowing when he saw an angry looking orc standing there.

"Your kind ain't welcome here, stray."

"Ah," Pike grabbed the hand and lifted it up, stepping back and letting it go. "My apologies, I'll be on my way."

Before he could even take a step, he was being pulled back. 

"I'm sorry. Do we have a problem here?" Meklavar stepped in between him and the orc.

The orc glared down at her with a scowl. "Cats aren't welcome here. All they do is kill and steal. They aint good for nothing except being a rug."

Pike's ears flattened and he looked away. That insult was a common thing to hear wherever he went, and it hurt.

"Take that back and apologize. Immediately." Meklavars voice had lowered a few octaves as she stared the orc down.

The orc let out a chuckle. "Or what? Why should I?"

"Or," she grabbed her axe and spread her stance, ready to fight. "I will make you."

The orc paused and looked around at the small crowd that had gathered, Pike doing the same.

"Mek.." he gently grabbed her shoulder. "Lets just go, it's not worth it.."

Meklavar turned around, dumbfounded. "What? You just want to leave?"

Pike glanced around nervously. "I'm obviously not wanted here, and I don't want them to cause you trouble."

"No." Meklavar scoffed, turning back to the Orc. "How would you feel if everytime you went to a town you were called nothing but horrible names, huh?" She started walking forwards, causing him to back up.

"How would you feel if everyone around you made you feel unwanted? How would you feel if they only assumed the worst of you because of _stupid fucking stereotypes_ and never thought anything different?"

By now, an even bigger crowd had formed to watch the dwarf scream at the orc. Some were even cheering her on.

"Pike is amazing at everything he does. His _kind_ didn't do shit to you or anyone in this town. How could they? You keep kicking them out!" She spread her arms out angrily.

"How is that even fair? Everyone here stereotypes one race and they aren't allowed anywhere anymore. How would you feel if you weren't allowed anywhere because people didn't trust you because of how you looked, huh?"

The orc frowned. "Well, I-I-" 

Meklavar cut him off with glare. "You never thought about that, did you? None of you have." She looked at the crowd, her face red. "You don't even give them a chance to defend themselves or explain themselves. You just _assume._ "

Pike stared at her, wide eyed, not expecting any of that.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," she grabbed Pikes hand and narrowed her eyes. " _we_ are going to collect what we came for. Good day." She stormed off with Pike trailing behind her, the crowd parting like the red sea to let them through.  
________

"You know, you really didn't have to do that." Pike chided his friend as he wrapped her hand. 

She had punched someone. In the face. Very hard. But Pike found it endearing, because she had punched that someone because they had made another remark about him.

"Shut up, you would've done the same.." Meklavar grumbled and looked away.

"Yes, because I love you." Pike grinned before freezing, his grin turning into a pained one as he realized what he just said.

But Meklavar only shrugged and let out a bored. "I know." Before returning to what she was doing.

Pike blinked for a second, turning his head sideways in confusion as he took in her answer.

"Wait hold on no, you don't know shit. Because that was a _lie_. I was _lying_."

Meklavar held back a smirk, nodding her head. "Alright, sure. Whatever you say. _Love_."

Pikes face flushed as he stared at her in disbelief. Did she just..? "Don't you 'alright sure' me! I don't love you!"

Meklavar turned to face him, her grin clear as day. "Then why are you purring?"

Why was he- "I'm not!" Was he? He instantly pressed his hand to his throat, his ears going flat when he felt the familiar vibration of his purr. "This isn't a _purr_ " he sneered. "It's a growl. Because of how much I _don't_ love you." He needed to escape before he dug himself a deeper hole.

"Is it?" Mek stood up and gently ran her fingers through his hair, scratching behind his ear.

"H-hey! Stop that!" He melted before he could pull away, shoulders slumping in content as his purr got louder and he closed his eyes.

"My my, what a strange growl you have. Sounds an awful lot like a purr to me." Meklavar moved closer till they were almost nose to nose, causing Pike to open his eyes.

"Don't worry Sir Purrsalot, I love you too." And then she pulled away, leaving him sitting there with a dumb look on his cute face.

"Hey wait!" He scrambled after her. "You can't just say that and _leave-_ "


End file.
